I Hate Valentine's Day
by OnlyHawkeye4Hotlips
Summary: Updated, FINALLY eh? lol, sorry for the long wait. Please don't hurt me!
1. I Hate Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: Who me? I don't own them! I don't own anything!

"I hate Valentines Day" Margaret gulped down her fourth glass of scotch. "Here here!" Hawkeye gulped down his martini as Margaret looked at him in shock.

"You! HA! Why would you hate Valentines Day, just another excuse for you to cruise through my nurses!" Margaret looked at her empty glass half expecting more scotch to be there.

"Major you can only cruise so many times before you know the road of by heart." Margaret was slightly shocked by his cynical opinion of the one holiday she expected he would cherish above all.

"You have no reason to gripe Pierce. Look at me! Thirty years old and what have I got? A list of brass that I never want to see again, an affair and a failed marriage!" Hawkeye looked at Margaret carefully and noticed that her proud shoulders were drooped and she looked completely exhausted.

"But you came out of it a better person," Margaret looked at him half grinning.

"I was that bad?" He gave her a look.

"That's not what I mean! What I mean is that no matter what happened you are even better now then you were before." Margaret smiled at him.

"Thank you." He grinned.

"No problem. Now you can tell me how great I am!" She laughed at him, no matter how bad she was feeling he could always make her laugh.

"Alright Pierce, I'll tell you just how great you are!" Hawkeye looked at her with surprise, he didn't expect this.

"You Pierce, are a fantastic surgeon, you are wonderful with children, you are compassionate and handsome, and…" Margaret dropped her voice "an unbelievable kisser!" Margaret laughed at the shocked expression on Hawkeye's face.

"Are you sure about that Major? Perhaps we should test your theory!" The many drinks the two had been having were starting to catch up with them.

"Maybe we should!" Margaret smiled at him and got up from her seat.

"Lead on Mac Duff!" Hawkeye grinned at her and followed her out of the O Club to her tent. Maybe this year they would learn to love Valentine's Day.


	2. Maybe It's not so bad

OH4H: well many people said continue so I am! Not sure where this is going but I think I'll just let the story go where it wants. I would like to thank all my reviewers…THANK YOU! Hey Stary0706, I know what you're talking about. I hate Valentine's day too…the only thing I like about it is the irony that a holiday for love has the initials VD.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never said I did.

They stumbled into Margaret's tent laughing at one another, for some odd, inexplicable reason everything was suddenly funny.

"What are you laughing at Captain?" Margaret asked trying to stand up straight and look tough without laughing.

"I have a perfectly good reason for laughing Major!" Hawkeye said, he paused for a moment. "I don't remember what it is though!" This sent the two into a fit of giggles again.

"Can you keep a secret Hawkeye?" asked Margaret sitting down on her bunk. Hawkeye nodded and sat down beside her smiling. Margaret leaned over.

"Quite frankly Captain, I think I may be drunk!" Margaret giggled and Hawkeye burst out laughing. Margaret looked at Hawkeye for a moment.

"You know Hawkeye, without you here…I'd probably still be Hotlips Houlihan. I like being Margaret better. Thank you."

Hawkeye looked at Margaret.

"Well Margaret, without you here I'd probably still be rotating through your nursing staff." They looked at each other and smiled. Hawkeye got up and stood in the middle of the tent with a strange look on his face.

"What are you doing?" asked Margaret getting up too.

"I think I just realized something!" Hawkeye said looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I think," Hawkeye said facing her "that I'm in love."

Margaret looked at him quizzically.

"With who?"

Hawkeye smiled at her.

"You!"

Margaret looked shocked.

"Me?"

"Yes you! You're sneaky you know, making me fall in love with you and not telling me."

"How was I supposed to know you were falling in love with me! I was to busy falling in love with you!" Margaret stood with her hands on her hips.

"You were?"

"Yes!" The two stood there for a moment not saying anything.

"Do you think we'll remember any of this tomorrow?" asked Hawkeye. Margaret sighed.

"Probably not." They were silent again. Both feeling something in their drunken state…perhaps disappointment?

"I have an idea!" Hawkeye walked over to Margaret grinning. "you write a note saying that you told me you love me and I'll write I not saying that I told you that I love you, and then tomorrow we'll remember!"

"What if we lose the notes before we read them?" Margaret asked as Hawkeye wrote his note.

"We won't! Because we will pin them to our clothes and that way we won't miss them." Margaret shrugged and wrote her note, then they pinned the notes to themselves and leaving Margaret with a kiss Hawkeye went back to the swamp. The two went to sleep not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

OH4H: well there ya go ye scallywags, updates probably won't be regular but I'll try my best.


	3. The Notes

OH4H: well I fixed the problems with chapter 2, and I apologize for them. To the Shakespeare buff I apologize for the lead on MacDuff thing but it's a mash phrase that is why it's in there. So here boys and girls is chapter 3! By the way it's REALLY short it's a filler!

Hawkeye awoke in the swamp, thanks to Charles' record player, with a pounding headache. He groaned sitting up.

"Thank you for waking me up Charles, remind me to empty a bed pan in your cot."

Charles glared at him but Hawkeye got up and headed to the shower before he could say anything. Hawkeye was just about to take off his shirt when he noticed a piece of paper, tearing it off he read it.

"Uh oh…"

Margaret woke up and groaned, she looked at the clock.

"12:30! I'm late!" Margaret quickly ran a brush through her hair and ran to Post-Op to relieve Nurse Able. Margaret walked into Post-Op.

"Anything I need to know?" she asked

"Corporal Denson has been having some abdominal pain but that's it and uh major?"

"Yes?"

"You have a note on your shirt." Nurse Able smiled and quickly left. Margaret tore the note off her shirt and read it.


	4. Hawkeye's Panic

OH4H: so did Nurse Able read the note? You'll find out later in the story…tee hee hee

Hawkeye was pacing the swamp, talking to himself, when BJ walked in. Charles had left after Hawkeye had returned from his shower saying something about not needing to hear Hawkeye's ramblings.

"What am I going to do? What is she going to do? Should I say something? Will she say something? Does she remember?" Hawkeye was pacing faster with each question flying out of his mouth.

"Something wrong Hawk?" BJ had never seen Hawkeye pace so much and it was making him a bit dizzy.

"It's nothing, well something. No it's nothing…"Hawkeye had finally stopped pacing and was no sitting down on his bunk running a hand through his hair.

"It might help to talk about it,"

"Ok," Hawkeye pulled a chair across from BJ "Last night was Valentine's Day, and I went to the O'Club and Margaret was there and we started talking…the next thing I know I wake up this morning with a killer hangover, and a note pinned to my shirt saying I told Margaret I love her!"

"You love Margaret, I knew it!"

Hawkeye looked at BJ quizzically.

"Well I don't see the problem."

"The problem? Beej, what do I do now? What's she going to do? Should I say something? Will she? Does she even remember?" Hawkeye was starting to panic again.

"Well, does Margaret have a note?"

"I don't know."

"Well then all you can do is play it by ear Hawk, but if you really love her, I see no problem in letting her know."

"Thanks Beej,"

OH4H: What will Hawkeye do? What will Margaret do? Stay tuned for the next instalment of I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY!


	5. Margaret's Panic

OH4H: Thanks to all my reviewers, your reviews give me a warm and fuzzy feeling! I'd just like to remind you all that my chapters are short because I don't have much time to write them, it's been a mad house around here lately so anytime I can get to write is good. The Italics are Margaret's thoughts. Thank you!

Margaret sat in Post-Op re-reading the note for the hundredth time. She almost screamed when she first read it. Margaret didn't know what she was going to do, her mind was full of questions. She had narrowed the millions of questions she had, down to the two that worried her the most, "Does he remember? What's going to happen now?" Margaret heard a sound and quickly jammed the note into her pocket. She looked up and it was the one person she really didn't want to see at that moment.

"Hey Margaret," Hawkeye didn't know if Margaret remembered or had a note, but he wasn't planning on giving anything away.

"Hello Hawkeye," Margaret was completely confused, she wasn't sure if Hawkeye had a note, if he remembered or what. She tried to think things out.

"_If Pierce has a note, he's not saying anything. Why isn't he saying anything? Am I not good enough for him?" _ Margaret started to get angry at Hawkeye just from what might be going on. _"He might not remember, or have a note. But then why did I have a note?"_

"Margaret?" Hawkeye was looking at her strangely and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes Pierce?" Margaret looked at him trying not to show any emotion.

"I asked if there's anything I need to know?"

Margaret was shocked, he knew!

"BJ said something," he continued

"_BJ knows? How?"_

"and he said that Corporal Michaels had a high fever." Hawkeye looked at Margaret for confirmation.

"Oh, yes, well, his fever's gone down quite a bit and he's just a bit warm right now, and Private Graham is doing much better, and Corporal Denson was having some abdominal pain but it's subsided." Margaret wanted to kick herself for being so paranoid, thinking that BJ knew, what was next? Her nurses? She nearly laughed.

"_Wait a minute, when I came in…I had the note on my shirt and…oh no! Did Able read the note?"_

"Margaret are you alright, you're white as a sheet."

"Yes, I'm fine Pierce."

"If you say so."

And so began, the longest Post-Op shift of Margaret and Hawkeye's lives.


	6. The plot thickens!

OH4H: Sorry it took so long! Been busy busy!The one thing I love about posting a new chapter is the new reviews that come with it, the more reviews I get the faster I am to update so obey the 3 R's. Read Review and…oh I guess there's only two…

Nurse Able walked into the nurses' quarters and collapsed on her bunk, completely exhausted.

"Is it just me or is Major Houlihan making our shifts longer?" she asked her fellow nurses, stretching.

"Actually I think she is, my shifts used to be two hours now they're more like two and a half." Kelley looked up from the book she was reading.

"She might just be slipping and making some mistakes," said Baker.

"Major Houlihan? I don't think so…" Kelley began to protest but Able interrupted her.

"No wait, I think Baker's on to something. When she came to relieve me she had a note pinned to her shirt, she didn't even see it until I pointed it out to her!"

"What did it say?" Baker and Kelley leaned forward to hear what the note had read…

Meanwhile

"_Well Margaret if you remember anything you certainly aren't showing it," _Hawkeye felt like he was on a frozen pond during spring, it might be perfectly safe or it might be thin.

Little did Hawkeye know Margaret was feeling the same way he was. All through their shift in Post Op together, they had been dropping subtle hints, trying to figure out what the other knew. Unfortunately they missed each other's hints and went through the shift uncomfortably and worried.

If anyone around them knew the whole story, they would laugh themselves unconscious. Hawkeye and Margaret tiptoed around each other like a couple of 10 year olds with crushes on each other.

Margaret sat at the far end of Post Op doing paper work while Hawkeye played cards with one of the leg wound patients. She stopped writing for a moment and stretched, she was tired and her back was killing her, she looked over at Hawkeye, who was telling his opponent that as his doctor he had the power to prescribe sponge baths as payment instead of money.

" _Would it really be so bad if he had a note too? What's the harm in letting him know? What am I thinking! Smarten up Margaret, look at your track record, you're batting 0 for how many now?" _Margaret shook her head and went back to her paper work, while Hawkeye glanced over at her.

" _She's gorgeous when she's tired." _He smiled slowly.

"Hey doc, you got something going on with that nurse, or are you just trying to distract me so you can cheat?" asked the grinning patient before him.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hawkeye said looking sternly at the patient. "If I was going to cheat I'd have done it before I lost twenty bucks."


End file.
